Approval
by AnimeFTW
Summary: Set three days after "Insect Bite." Bi-Han and Tomas are ready to tell Kuai Liang about their relationship. They hope it goes well.


A/N: This is my eleventh fan fiction. This story takes place three days after _Insect Bite_.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything involving Mortal Kombat. The franchise belongs to Ed Boon.

* * *

The first day aside, due to Kuai Liang attaching himself to Bi-Han's side and making sure he didn't train as his "fever" subsided, three days went by relatively quickly.

The older twin woke up. He was initially surprised to find that Kuai wasn't in their room, but was thankful for the temporary solitude as he prepared for the day. Specifically, he was preparing for when he and Tomas Vrbada would tell Kuai about their relationship. They already knew what they were going to tell him, so they had no issues with that.

It was Kuai's reaction to it that they were wondering about.

Bi-Han and Tomas were together for four years, deliberately keeping Kuai in the dark about it. They never kept anything significant from each other, so something like this could cause feelings of hurt and betrayal. Seeing Kuai sad was one thing. Knowing he was dejected because of them only made it worse.

Bi-Han sighed as he left the room, then put his figurative mask into place as he made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. He looked to his right when he heard footsteps accompanying his.

"What time are we doing this, and where?" Tomas asked, looking at him.

"After lunch," Bi-Han answered. "It's too early to do it now. As for where, we'll go to our spot. There won't be a chance of anyone finding the three of us there, and I know Kuai won't say anything to anyone."

"I concur," Tomas accepted.

With that, they entered the dining hall. They weren't surprised to see that Kuai was already there, nor were they surprised at the victorious smirk on his face.

"I woke up before both of you, did an early-morning jog around the temple grounds, and got here before either of you did," the younger twin said. "I think you two are getting old."

"Or we know better than to burn ourselves out before we even eat," the oldest warrior countered as he sat opposite Kuai, grinning to show his retort wasn't a barb.

"Still, it's a pleasant surprise," the middle assassin smiled, sitting next to his brother. "I'm glad I'm not the only one out of the three of us who's taking their training seriously."

"Tomas is the only one here who coasts through his training," Kuai playfully jabbed.

"At least I don't need to worry about impressing anyone," Tomas shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Tomas," Bi-Han rolled his eyes.

The grandmaster entered the dining hall a few moments later. After signaling that breakfast has begun by starting to eat himself, the rest of the Lin Kuei followed suit. The trio ate in an amiable silence, Tomas making the occasional joke. When Kuai was focusing on pouring himself some milk, Bi-Han and Tomas made eye contact, silently agreeing to not say anything about their plan until after lunch. With that in mind, they resumed breakfast.

* * *

Since three days passed by rapidly, six hours was nothing.

It was one in the afternoon when Bi-Han and Tomas went to the training room Kuai said he would be in. Luckily, they got there before Kuai began.

"Kuai Liang," Bi-Han addressed his twin.

"… Am I in trouble?" Kuai asked.

"No," Bi-Han shook his head. "Tomas and I need to speak to you."

"It's nothing bad, but it is important," Tomas assured.

"Okay," Kuai nodded. "Are we going to one of our rooms?"

"Again, no," Bi-Han repeated. "We're going somewhere more private."

"Lead the way," Kuai smiled.

That's just what Bi-Han and Tomas did, walking to the isolated part of the Lin Kuei Temple that they called their own. The sun was bright and shining as they walked.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'somewhere more private,'" Kuai remarked, arching an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone's been here in a long time."

"Except for Tomas and I," Bi-Han stated.

"Why come here?" Kuai asked.

"It has to do with what we want to tell you," the elder Cryomancer responded. He trailed off, looking at Tomas.

The older man took his cue. He held Bi-Han's hand. Kuai looked at their joined hands, a shocked expression on his face. Their faces had matching small smiles.

"Bi-Han and I are in a romantic relationship," Tomas revealed. "We've been in said relationship for four years now."

It took several moments for Kuai to find his voice.

"… Four years?" the short-haired man repeated, hurt in his voice. "And you didn't tell me?"

Bi-Han knew this was coming. He gently let go of Tomas's hand, then just as gently held Kuai's shoulders with them.

"Tomas wanted to tell you when this began," the older twin started. "I was the one who didn't want you to know. You know the consequences of what we're doing, and that they apply to those who are considered co-conspirators as well. I couldn't risk that. You're too important to me, and I don't want to lose you over something that has nothing to do with you."

The younger Cryomancer's eyes widened.

"Even though this has nothing to do with me, you still think about me," he said, hurt still clear. "I genuinely appreciate that you care about me that much, but I can't help but think that this means that I'm not strong enough, since you still have to think about me."

"Strength has nothing to do with it," the smoke user chimed in. "You could be stronger than the both of us combined, and we'd still think about you when it comes to this."

The youngest assassin nodded.

"Yes, you're right," he conceded.

He was silent for a moment, then looked at his brother.

"That's not an insect bite." It wasn't a question.

"That's Tomas's doing." Bi-Han's cheeks were starting to turn a light pink.

Tomas smirked with pride as Kuai laughed.

"That's one way to leave a mark on my brother!" he grinned. A few seconds later, the laughter turned into a horrified realization.

"The grandmaster!" he exclaimed. "When he came with me to our room… I almost caused you two to be found out!" He clutched on to Bi-Han, afraid of losing him if he let go. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"It's not your fault, Kuai," Bi-Han hugged Kuai, one hand stroking his brother's hair in a comforting manner. "You didn't know. There's nothing to forgive."

"This is why we're finally telling you," Tomas joined the hug. "You deserve to know, and we'll all make sure that what happened three days ago won't happen again."

"Okay," Kuai calmed down a few moments later, hugging Tomas as well. "We'll all have to be careful."

"That's what assassins do," Tomas joked, relieved that Kuai laughed at that.

The three men stayed in the group hug for a while, until Bi-Han and Tomas let go of Kuai.

"There's something we need to know as well," the older twin began. "You know about us now." There was a pause, a look of uncertainty blooming across his face. "… Do you approve of us being together?"

Kuai Liang was taken aback.

"… You're asking for _my_ approval?" the younger twin asked, incredulity replacing the previous hurt and fear. "You, the older twin. Sub-Zero, the greatest assassin of the Lin Kuei. Mr. Perfect. Why do you need my approval?"

"You're my brother," Bi-Han replied. "Your feelings, opinions, and thoughts are important to me. I don't necessarily _need_ your approval, but it would mean a lot to me if I _do_ have it."

Kuai blinked, then looked at Tomas.

"Do you feel that way yourself?" he asked the oldest of the trio.

"Yes," the silver-haired man confirmed. "I have no memory of my life before I was brought here. I don't know if I have siblings or not. What I do know is that whether or not I have biological siblings, I do have a brother."

He smiled at Kuai.

"I know that aside from the grandmaster and Sektor, you and Bi-Han are the only exceptions to the rule forbidding bonds of any kind. I say to hell with that. You're my brother, and like Bi-Han said, what you think and feel matter to me. I'd also like your approval, if you actually do approve of us, that is."

Bi-Han nodded his assent.

Kuai was silent for several moments. In that span of time, his feelings of inferiority and insecurity were silenced by love and validation.

 _I'm on equal footing with them_ , he thought. _They want to hear what I feel and think. They want_ my _approval._

A smile, small but conveying so much more than its size, spread across his face.

"You two are happy with each other, and make each other better," he began. "If you two are happy, then I'm happy. Of course I approve."

Showing he meant every word, Kuai took one of Bi-Han and Tomas's hands, and joined them together. He held them together with his own hands. Bi-Han and Tomas looked at their hands, then at Kuai, a mixture of relief, gratitude, and appreciation on their faces.

"Thank you," they said in unison, voices matching their expressions.

"You're welcome," Kuai replied, smile still in place.

The three held their hands in place, feeling warm and at ease inside. A few minutes later, Kuai released their hands.

"If you two aren't on missions, and I can't find you anywhere, you'll be here?" he asked.

"Yep!" Tomas answered. "Consider it our little romantic getaway."

"Which means I'll never come here," Kuai grinned. "I don't need to see you two kissing. The aftermath's more than enough."

"Love you too, Kuai," Bi-Han snorted. "Since you're quick with your mouth, you should be quick with your reflexes. How does a three-way sparring match sound?"

"What, all the love's too sappy for you?" Tomas quipped as he got into his stance. "At any rate, this will be my chance to kick both your butts."

"Says the one who coasts through his training!" Kuai retorted, also getting into his stance.

"Don't underestimate Tomas when it comes to sparring," Bi-Han advised, already in his stance. "You've seen how that goes."

"Yeah, Kuai," Tomas said. "I _am_ Lin Kuei, after all."

"Whatever you say, old man," Kuai smirked.

"My hair's silver, not gray or white!" Tomas complained.

"If you say so," Bi-Han chuckled.

The three warriors laughed as they began to spar, happy and grateful about how everything turned out, and each of them hoping that they would be the victor of the impromptu match.

* * *

A/N: That was fanfic number eleven. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
